Hearts on fire
by Stacy Adler
Summary: [Fic para reto POV en grupo FF: BSGS] Sherry nos cuenta desde su punto de vista cómo ha vivido su romance con Jake, el cual no ha estado exento de problemas. Ella tenía miedo de ser incompatible, él no comprendía lo que ocurría. A pesar de todo, consiguieron superar sus diferencias y ser felices... dentro de lo posible en el mundo RE. [Cover by myself, AKA mire2006 in DeviantArt]


**N. de la A.: ¡Hola! :D primero que todo, gracias por leerme. Este fic es un one shot para el reto de mi grupo RE: BSGS, en el cual nuestro desafío era crear un relato en POV. A mí me tocó la señorita Sherry Birkin, por lo cual les invito a seguirme en esta narración, que espero sea de su agrado. ¡Un abrazo! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil aquí nombrados son propiedad de Capcom**

**Hearts on fire.**

A veces pierdo mi tiempo pensando cómo llegué a enamorarme de él. Así de patética y melosa me he vuelto. Pero luego pienso que vale la pena rememorarlo. Sí que sí.

Me giro lentamente en la cama y lo tengo a mi lado. Ni siquiera cuando duerme parece tranquilo; pero así es como lo conocí y sé que eso no cambiará. Sonrío como una boba sin darme cuenta y paso lentamente mi mano por su cabeza rapada. Vuelvo a mirar hacia el techo.

La primera vez que lo vi, pensé que era un delincuente. Más aún: creí que me habían mandado a cuidar un delincuente. ¡Es que, por favor! Si era cosa de una ojeada y te subían los escalofríos. Su ropa, la cicatriz en su mejilla, su mirada… la misma mirada que luego me conquistó, al principio me causó impacto y miedo. Pero como no podía demostrarlo o me relevarían de mi cargo, me tragué el temor y continué fingiéndome más fuerte de lo que en realidad soy.

Tengo la impresión de que Jake se dio cuenta de mi verdadero carácter poco tiempo después.

No es un tema que hayamos tocado, no es algo de lo que conversemos porque… ¿qué caso tiene? Pero algo sí es cierto. Él llegó a mi alma.

Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que se me declaró. Bueno, no es eso propiamente tal; pero sí dejó escapar lo que ya sentía por mí.

Recuerdo que me encontraba devastada en esos instantes. Habíamos peleado por mucho rato contra ese asqueroso monstruo… y no se moría nunca. Por fin creí que podría deshacerme de él cuando cogí la mágnum, pero estaba demasiado cansada y mi brazo temblaba. No conseguía apuntar bien; entonces Jake tomó mi mano y fijó el objetivo. Me miró, con aquellos ojos que ya no me asustaban sino que me mostraban la fuerza de su corazón.

—Esta mierda se termina ahora.

Su tono firme hizo que el pecho me vibrara.

Disparamos.

Y acabamos por fin con ese maldito _BOW_.

Hubiera sido un gran alivio de no ser porque aún teníamos que sobrevivir a la explosión de lava que nos perseguía. Sin embargo, él se las arregló para borrar de un plumazo todos mis temores cuando volvió a enfocar sus ojos azules en mí.

—Me salvaste —su voz sonó sorprendentemente dulce—, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Yo tenía muy claro que me gustaba desde que estuvimos conversando en aquella cabaña de Edonia, pero jamás pensé que el sentimiento fuera tan correspondido. No pude olvidarlo en esos seis meses que estuvimos separados, y él tampoco a mí. Aquel descubrimiento fue de dulce y agraz, pues el hecho de que nos quisiéramos no significaba nada. Mi trabajo, el suyo… pero en ese momento carecía de importancia. En ese momento, sólo éramos él y yo.

Recuerdo que me removí bajo su piel; su brazo me estaba protegiendo y yo venía a percatarme recién. ¡Tonta! ¿Cómo era posible?

Sentí calor. No era aquella peligrosa lava que podía reducirnos a nada en segundos, sino algo más profundo.

Una nueva explosión me hizo enterrar la cara en el metal. Luego, enfoqué la vista en sus ojos, debatiéndome entre el deseo de besarlo y el sentido común. Estábamos en una situación que no invitaba al romance.

Pero Jake me sorprendió de nuevo, cuando su voz áspera llegó a mis oídos.

—Gracias.

Me emocionó hasta lo más profundo.

Sé que le sonreí, y alargué mi mano hasta coger la suya. La apreté, esperando poder decirle con eso todo lo que sentía por dentro. Que se diera cuenta sin palabras de cuánto lo quería.

Él redobló su abrazo y juntos conseguimos escapar de ese lugar. Serían recuerdos espantosos, de no ser por él. Jake también me salvó.

Ahora me levanto de la cama porque estoy un poco sudorosa. Pensar en todo esto me ha acalorado bastante. Enciendo la lamparilla de mi mesita de noche y camino hacia la cocina, pues un jugo de naranja me caería muy bien en estos momentos. Mientras lo bebo, continúo recordando y cierro los ojos.

Estaba en el avión cuando él me mandó un texto al móvil. _"Bajé el precio… a U$50"_. Me sentí tan feliz, tan orgullosa que no pude contenerme. Le envié una respuesta que decía _"No esperaba menos del señor Muller"._

Seguimos comunicándonos con bastante regularidad. Pero las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros… tuvimos problemas, y fue mi culpa.

Dejo el vaso a un lado y suspiro. Dios, sí que me comporté como una idiota. Tal vez todos esos años encerrada en las instalaciones del gobierno estadounidense me dejaron mal de la cabeza. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Por fortuna, fue Leon fue quien me hizo abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa con Jake? —preguntó mientras bebía su café, una tarde en que nos juntamos a conversar.

Yo moví las manos exasperada y resoplé. Luego, me agarré la cabeza a dos manos en un gesto que debió verse bastante patético.

—Leon… en verdad lo quiero, pero esto no va bien.

—¿Por qué? —Torció la cabeza.

—¡Él es… y yo…! —Ni siquiera era capaz de explicarlo bien.

¿Cómo le decía que mi trabajo y el suyo eran incompatibles y que por eso prefería mantenerlo lejos antes de sufrir inexorablemente por su amor? Porque en ese momento estaba segura que no me esperaba ningún futuro con Jake Muller. Era tan necia…

—No tengas miedo —por suerte, Leon siempre era capaz de captar lo que me ocurría—. Creo que es un buen chico y te quiere. Te ha protegido muy bien, ¿por qué no arriesgarse?

—Es fácil decirlo para un solterón de treinta y tantos… —murmuré picada.

Me arrepentí al instante. Leon hizo una mueca incómoda que controló de inmediato, pero ya había metido la pata bien a fondo.

—Perdón, estoy haciendo todo mal —me disculpé fervorosamente.

—No te preocupes.

Lo miré. Siempre he pensado que él y Claire tienen algo que no se ha concretado, aunque nunca he descubierto si es mi imaginación o realmente hay más. Tal vez ellos están en la misma disyuntiva que yo con Jake.

—No sé qué hacer. —Ahí estaba el meollo de todos mis males. No sabía qué diablos hacer, y decirlo me resultó catártico.

Leon volvió a torcer la cabeza, pero esta vez con una mirada llena de ternura. Siempre consigue hacerme sentir como una niña pequeña a su lado; una niña que necesita de su protección.

Francamente, adoro a este hombre.

—¿Y le has dicho esto mismo a Jake? —inquirió suavemente.

—No puedo hablar con él. Pierde la cabeza —rodé la mirada hacia un costado—, se niega a escucharme. Dice que todo son tonterías mías y que en realidad estoy siendo cobarde.

Él frunció el ceño, seguramente sopesando mis palabras. Yo me distraje un momento bebiendo de mi jugo, y al mismo tiempo evaluando lo último que dije. _"Cobarde"_. Sí, cobarde a que me hiciera sufrir. ¿Qué podía tener eso de malo?

Leon esbozó una sonrisa y yo me quedé de una pieza.

—Él tiene razón, Sherry —declaró.

—No quiero salir herida —decir eso también resultó catártico.

—Vas a terminar siendo una solterona de treinta y tantos.

—¿Tú…?

El hecho de que Leon dejara entrever algo como eso me llegó al alma. ¿En serio él podía tener miedo de que lo dañaran? ¿Él?

—No me lo creo —murmuré, casi sin despegar los labios. Mi héroe también tenía problemas terrenales.

—Sigue tus instintos, cariño. A mí me parece que todo iría bien con él. Y Claire está de acuerdo conmigo.

Claire jamás se equivoca en un juicio sobre alguien. Tiene un sexto sentido que a veces me parece un poco aterrador.

—¿Así que se juntan a hablar de mis problemas sentimentales? —Solté una risita incrédula.

—Sí —rió—, y además queremos que seas feliz.

Apreté los puños. ¿Acaso estaba inconscientemente castigándome, negándome la oportunidad de tener a un buen hombre al lado?

Ahora que lo pienso con la perspectiva del tiempo, me doy cuenta de que actué como una niñita asustada. Qué vergüenza.

Pero en ese momento, en aquel café, todo parecía cobrar un nuevo sentido. ¡Era tan fácil, tan simple…!

Me levanté de la silla en ese instante. Recuerdo la mirada confusa que me dedicó Leon cuando terminé mi jugo de un rápido sorbo.

—Esta mierda se termina ahora.

Él me sonrió.

—¿Te llevo?

Negué con la cabeza. Ir en taxi me permitiría pensar un poco más al respecto, pues aún no sabía qué le diría a Jake cuando llegara frente a él.

Leon se acercó a mí y me dio un breve abrazo seguido de un beso en la frente.

—No cambies de opinión en el camino —susurró con sorna.

Le di un manotazo en la espalda. ¡Qué bien me conocía!

Salí corriendo del lugar y tan pronto pude tomar un taxi, seguí pensando. La última vez que vi a Jake, le grité que no quería verlo más… y luego iba yo en un auto con rumbo a su departamento, arrepentida hasta la médula.

Sin embargo, cuanto lo vi abrir la puerta todo el discurso que tenía planeado se me escapó de la cabeza. Se esfumó con tan solo ver la cara que me puso. Sus ojos, su mirada… estaba tan lindo y confundido…

—Hola —saludé en voz baja, tanteando terreno.

Jake no respondió, pero me hizo una seña con el mentón indicándome que entrara. Me deslicé por debajo de su brazo. Él no dijo nada y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

Todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era: _"¿qué le digo, qué le digo?"_

Tragué saliva, creo que ruidosamente. Jake seguía dándome la espalda sin decir palabra, y esa falta de comunicación me castigaba como nunca. Me lo merecía, por supuesto, pero aún así dolía lo indecible… extrañaba su discurso apasionado, sus palabrotas, la mirada intensa que me dedicaban esos ojos azules. Maldita sea Leon, pensé en ese momento, no debiste convencerme de venir.

Estaba comenzando a acobardarme. Otra vez.

—Jake… —jadeé.

Entonces se volvió a mirarme.

Creo que temblé. Si había ideado alguna cosa, la olvidé por completo. No pude hacer más que perderme en su rostro, sus facciones duras y curtidas por la vida que le había tocado, su pasado… su padre…

—Es porque soy menor que tú, ¿verdad? —escupió de pronto.

—¿Qué? —¿En serio? ¿De dónde sacó una idea tan estúpida? —¿Estás loco?

—Maldita sea, Sherry. Llevo días pensando qué carajos es lo que te pasa. Mi edad es lo único de lo que no habíamos hablado.

Se cruzó de brazos. Y yo me quedé mirándolo boquiabierta, furiosa.

—Tu edad no me importa en lo más mínimo. —Pronuncié muy lento, marcando cada palabra como si le explicara a un niño pequeño.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Nosotros…! —Y de nuevo me quedé sin habla. Qué asco.

Él hizo un gesto vago con la mano, como si estuviera aburrido de todo. No podía culparlo, puesto que yo había enredado la situación hasta ser insostenible. Jake, por dios, ¿cómo te lo hago entender?

Y así, en medio de mi desesperación, corrí hasta él y me colgué de su cuello. Lo besé como nunca lo había hecho, introduciéndome casi con violencia dentro de su boca. Estoy segura de que lo mordí, pero no se quejó. Al cabo de unos segundos, sentí que sus brazos me apretaban la cintura y me inclinaba hacia atrás, accediendo aún más a fondo dentro de mi cuerpo. Choqué contra una pared que no había visto y Jake me aprisionó contra ella, haciéndome sentir débil.

—¿Por qué? —suplicó sin dejar de besarme.

—Porque soy una cobarde, pero te quiero tanto…

El gimió, no sé si de dolor por las uñas que le clavé o por mis palabras.

—_Supergirl…_

Se peleó con mis ropas hasta que consiguió dejarme casi desnuda. Me arrastró con fuerza a su habitación y me arrojó a la cama, donde me poseyó con una mezcla de ira y pasión.

Yo amé que fuera tan violento. Aunque no se lo he dicho, porque me parece que todavía se siente algo culpable por eso.

Recuerdo sus dedos tocando mi cuerpo. Sus manos ásperas recorriendo mi cintura y mis pechos, besándolos y lamiéndolos al mismo tiempo. Luego llegaba a mi cuello y lo succionaba, marcándome como suya. Sé que él necesitaba eso y yo se lo permití, porque era mi manera de disculparme por todo el daño que le causé. Aprendería de su valentía y la aplicaría en mi vida diaria, de eso no cabía duda. Estaríamos juntos pasara lo que pasara, porque ya era suficiente de temores y dudas.

Jake me quitó la ropa interior y metió dos dedos dentro de mí. Creo que estuve a punto de tener un orgasmo sólo de sentirlo. Él me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y susurró mi nombre, acariciándome el clítoris con mucha habilidad.

Yo casi no respiraba. No sé cómo se desvistió, pero de pronto lo tenía desnudo frente a mí y colocándose un condón.

—Jake…

—Te quiero.

—Ah…

Me embistió fuerte y rápido. Chillé y me sujeté al respaldo de la cama, que chocaba incesantemente contra la pared. Me aferré a su torso y hundí la cara en su cuello, para acallar mis gritos de placer.

Jake me aplastó contra la almohada y me cogió un pecho, jalándolo rítmicamente. Luego me giró con un brazo hasta dejarme de cara contra el colchón y me alzó la cadera, ahora penetrándome por detrás. Sentía su aliento acariciarme la nuca y era más de lo que podía soportar. Comencé a correrme en ese momento gritando su nombre, con tal intensidad que me parece haber dejado escapar algunas lágrimas en el proceso. Era abrumador…

—Sherry… —murmuró buscando mi boca. Yo giré la cabeza hacia atrás y se la ofrecí.

Volvió a cogerme en volandas de la cintura y chocamos contra la puerta del vestidor. Se puso frente a mí y me obligó a enrollar las piernas alrededor de su cadera.

Si seguíamos así, íbamos a terminar hechos polvo.

Comenzó a moverse de nuevo, y mi sensible cuerpo reaccionaba de manera sorprendente a su ataque. Lo necesitaba con locura.

Cuando me corrí por segunda vez él me siguió y nos quedamos dormidos en el suelo, abrazados.

Ahora que pienso en esa escena me hace sonreír. Trato de imaginarla desde fuera: dos jovencitos enamorados que ni siquiera pudieron llegar a la cama.

—¿_Supergirl_ tiene problemas para dormir?

Su voz me sobresalta un poco. Se suponía que estaba durmiendo. Me giro y encuentro su mirada, a pesar de que está bastante oscuro.

—Necesitaba tomar jugo —señalo el vaso que dejé en el mesón.

—¿Tienes calor?

¡Uy! Mi cara debe estar roja luego de pensar en aquella sesión de sexo con tantos detalles. Él me observa atentamente, buscando alguna pista en mi rostro. Luego, se endereza y se muerde la boca.

—Creo que tengo un remedio para tu insomnio —dice con voz ronca.

—¿Qué hago si tú eres la causa? —Flirteo descaradamente.

—El remedio y la enfermedad. Suena bien para mí.

Desliza una mano por mi muslo y me acaricia a través de la delicada tela que me cubre. Me derrite.

—¿Estás seguro que no tienes problema en que Chris vaya a nuestra boda? —pregunto inquieta. Eso es algo que me ha rondado la cabeza todo el día. Sé que Chris no es de su total agrado, pero es el hermano de mi mejor amiga y no puedo dejarlo afuera. Es como si fuera mi familia también.

—Lo que te haga feliz —responde, y sé que es sincero—. Mientras no me obligues a conversar con él, no hay problema.

—Gracias, Jake —lo beso brevemente en un hombro.

Sí, nos vamos a casar. Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que todas mis estupideces desaparecieran.

—Supongo que el héroe ya recogió las argollas, ¿verdad? —se burla.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Claire no le permitiría olvidarse de algo tan importante.

No podría ser de otra manera: Leon y Claire son mis padrinos. Me gustaría verlos juntos alguna vez, aunque me parece que hay algo que no sé. Ojalá puedan encontrar la felicidad como yo lo hice.

Jake entrecierra los ojos, evaluando mis pensamientos. Decido distraerlo.

—¿Recuerdas cómo me propusiste matrimonio?

Él pone los ojos en blanco, exasperado. Siempre le hago bromas con aquello, porque fue una situación bastante ridícula.

—¿Alguna vez dejarás de molestarme? —se queja, aunque en el fondo sé que le hace tanta gracia como a mí.

—No, es uno de mis momentos favoritos contigo.

—Claro —me dedica una mueca.

—Oh, vamos —choco mi hombro con su brazo— no te ofendas.

—A mí me va a costar olvidar la cara que pusiste cuando te mostré el anillo de compromiso.

Aprieto los labios. Pobre Jake.

—Era horrible —explico.

—Creí que ibas a vomitar.

Casi, casi lo hice. Pero no se lo puedo decir.

—Por suerte fuiste a cambiarlo. El segundo es precioso —susurro apreciativamente, alzando mi mano y mirando el bonito anillo de oro blanco que adorna mi dedo anular izquierdo. Tiene un diamante pequeño y sobrio, que adoro pues siento que es perfecto para mí.

—No me iba a arriesgar a que me lo tiraras por la cabeza, podrías matarme con tus súper poderes —se mofa.

Y antes que pueda contestarle, me toma firmemente de la cintura y me besa. Es delicioso, y vuelvo a derretirme con su toque.

Parece que no nos vamos a aburrir nunca.

.

.

.

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias! :) ¿qué les pareció?**

**Para quienes leyeron "Ocaso del samurai" tal vez se hayan dado cuenta que aquí invertí un poco los papeles. Es Sherry quien rehuía de una relación y no Jake; me pareció interesante verlo desde ese punto de vista. Por otro lado, no los maté. Diana, puedes morir en paz xD ajjajajaa.**

**Como crítica personal a mi escrito, creo que me faltó fluidez en la narración. Siento que hubo partes un poco cortadas, no sé, es mi impresión. **

**¡Un abrazo gigante a todos quienes me leen! El fic multipairing está casi listo. Aún estoy dentro de la fecha de salida que me propuse x'D ajajajaj. ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
